Complicated Alien
by Keigo Sumikura
Summary: Orihime masuk ke gedung sekolah tua, lalu dia melihat sesosok laki-laki misterius. Siapakah dia? Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typo, abal, gaje dan masih banyak lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC****, OC, AU, ****ty****po****, gaje, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan setelah membaca teks dibawah ini.**

**Summary : Orihime masuk ke gedung sekolah tua, lalu dia melihat sesosok laki-laki misterius. Siapakah dia? Hayoo siapa? Hahaha, aduh, maaf yah saya gaje banget XD**

**Happy Reading ~**

Cuaca yang cerah, tapi tidak terik. Murid-murid kelas dua SMA Karakura sedang giat-giatnya berolahraga di lapangan, tak terkecuali Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan! Aku menemukan olahraga baru! Lihat ini! *********** (nama di sensor)" terdengar seruan seorang gadis berambut panjang sambil menendang bola dengan gaya, entah gaya baru aneh apalah yang dicipatakannya.

Bola melambung tinggi dan malah masuk ke gedung sekolah lama. Semua yang melihat langsung bergidik, termasuk Tatsuki. Sekolah lama itu terkenal sangat menyeramkan dan selama ini tidak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam sana.

Orihime, gadis bermata hitam keabu-abuan yang barusan menendang bola tersebut hendak masuk kedalam sekolah lama, tapi langsung dicegat Tatsuki.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Tatsuki, seakan melarang Orihime untuk masuk ke gedung itu.

"Aku mau mengambil bola tadi." jawab Orihime seadanya.

"Kau yakin? Perlu kutemani?" tawar Tatsuki.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya akan mengambil bola _'kok_."

Maka Orihime berlari kecil sambil menyenandungkan lagu _teletubbies_(?) dan mencari-cari bolanya. Sebenarnya sekolah lama tidaklah gelap, bobrok, atau apapun yang berkondisi sama seperti sekolah-sekolah menyeramkan yang ada di komik-komik pada umumnya.

Sekolah lama terang, lantainya masih bagus, dengan cat putih yang memang sudah agak mengelupas di bagian langit-langit, tapi tidak cukup untuk dikatakan menyeramkan. "Ah, itu dia bolanya." gumam Orihime senang. Saat ia hendak keluar dari bangunan itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dengkuran.

Suaranya berasal dari balik kardus-kardus di depannya. Walaupun suara dengkurannya sangat lembut dan lemah, tapi dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, apalagi sekolah lama sangat sunyi. Takut-takut dia mendatangi asal suara, takut kalau yang bersuara bukan manusia.

Orihime mengintip sedikit dari balik kardus. Gadis itu melihat sesosok laki-laki berkulit putih, sangat putih yang tengah tertidur di lantai dekat jendela. Laki-laki misterius itu menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Orihime, tapi anehnya dia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki ini.

Laki-laki berkulit putih, berambut hitam dengan garis hijau di kedua matanya. Garis hijau itu menyita perhatian Orihime. Dia menatap heran garis itu.

Apakah dia makhluk luar angkasa yang warna air matanya hijau? Orihime jadi teringat lagi dengan salah satu anime tentang alien yang turun ke bumi yang dia tonton kemarin pagi. Tapi pikiran aneh itu langsung ditepisnya karena menganggap mana mungkin makhluk yang ada didepannya ini alien. Orihime menganggap bahwa garis hijau itu adalah air mata, dia tidak punya alasan yang cukup logis untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bisa ada alien disini, juga dengan air mata (?) yang berwarna hijau.

Gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada di kantung celana olahraganya itu. Bertolak belakang dengan akal sehatnya, Orihime mengelap garis hijau tersebut dari wajah sang lelaki, tapi garis tersebut tidak hilang sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba mata laki-laki misterius tersebut terbuka, menampakkan mata hijau jamrudnya. Matanya menatap gadis didepannya tajam. Tidak terlihat ada ekspresi kaget atau apapun dari laki-laki itu.

Spontan Orihime berteriak ketakutan dan langsung berlari ke luar sekolah. Wajah laki-laki tadi benar-benar menyeramkan. Untung saja dia tidak lupa membawa bola yang tadi, kalau tidak, dia harus balik lagi ke sekolah lama dan bertemu dengan si laki-laki misterus.

Tatsuki langsung menghampiri Orihime yang keluar sambil berteriak tadi. "Ada apa, Orihime?"

Orihime baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di lapangan sekolah. Betapa malunya dirinya sekarang ditatap oleh banyak teman-temannya. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa _'kok_. Tadi ada tikus yang tiba-tiba lewat didepanku. Membuat kaget saja, jadi aku spontan teriak dan lari seperti itu. Maaf, ya membuat kalian semua kaget. Hahaha" Orihime menjelaskan dengan senyum sumringah. Tatsuki hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar membuat orang kaget. Kau tahu _'kan_ bagaimana seramnya sekolah lama itu. Kukira kau bertemu dengan sesuatu yang kau-tahu-apa." balas Tatsuki sambil menghela napas lega. Orihime hanya cengar-cengir _innocent_.

Tidak lama setelah itu, bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda bahwa pelajaran olahraga mereka sudah usai. Murid-murid langsung masuk dan berganti pakaian. Sebenarnya Orihime agak penasaran juga dengan laki-laki misterius-menyeramkan-yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya itu. Entah kenapa rasanya laki-laki itu selalu hinggap di otaknya. Kadang dia sampai meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia hanya berhalusinasi, tapi sepertinya dia lebih dominan untuk percaya bahwa laki-laki itu adalah alien dari galaksi Andromeda yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi. Aneh memang dengan khayalannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak punya alasan yang lebih bagus lagi dari itu.

Tapi setelah direnungkan beberapa detik, beberapa menit, beberapa jam, Orihime meyakinkan dirinya lagi yang untuk kesekian kalinya bahwa laki-laki misterius itu adalah manusia yang sama sepertinya, mungkin dia adalah salah satu manusia unik yang kemungkinan adanya hanya 1 dari 100.000.000 orang. Plin-plan juga dia ternyata.

Kalau memang benar laki-laki itu adalah murid sekolahnya, kira-kira kelas berapa orang itu? Dia benar-benar tidak pernah melihatnya barang sekalipun.

~0.o.0~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tapi di salah satu kelas, tampak seorang gadis sendirian yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu kesana-kemari dengan panik. Sudah tidak ada orang lagi di sekolahnya, kecuali anak-anak yang ada ekstrakulikuler di lapangan sekolah.

"Aduh, Orihime bodoh sekali kau ini. _Masa_ barang berharga pemberian Nii-chan bisa kau hilangkan begitu. Itu kan barang yang sangat teramat berharga. Baka, baka, baka, baka!" rutuk gadis berambut senja itu yang masih saja terus sibuk mencari-cari barang yang dia maksud. Orihime mencari barang tersebut dimana-mana, dari kolong meja, isi tas, tempat sampah, atap sekolah, bahkan toiletpun dia telusuri dengan seksama. Tapi tetap saja pencarian dia tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Orihime terduduk di kursinya dengan penuh rasa frustrasi yang teramat sangat sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sapu tangan pemberian Nii-chan hilang..." tampak matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca pertanda dia akan menangis.

Lalu dia menerawang jauh kearah jendela kelasnya, berharap dia bisa mendapatkan pencerahan setelah melihat kearah sana. Tiba-tiba laki-laki misterius berkulit _albino_ itu terlintas lagi di otaknya. Dia masih membayangkan bagaimana dia pertama kali melihat wajahnya dan berpikiran bahwa dia adalah makhluk luar angkasa, dan bagaimana dia penasaran dengan 2 garis warna hijau yang ada di kedua matanya mencoba untuk menghapus kedua garis itu dengan sapu tangan tapi malah membangunkan laki-laki itu. Sapu tangan? Tunggu...

"AHH—!" Orihime bangkit dari kursinya dan tersentak kaget. Pantas saja dia tidak bisa menemukan sapu tangannya itu dimanapun. Dia baru sadar, setelah laki-laki itu membuka mata, Orihime berteriak dan malah melempar sapu tangan itu tanpa disadarinya. "_Tuh, 'kan_. Orihime memang bodoh! Baka! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari hal ini!"

Dia langsung menyambar dengan cepat tas sekolahnya dan berlari turun menuju sekolah lama. Benar _'kan_? Melihat kearah jendela memang bisa membuatmu mendapatkan pencerahan. Gadis bermata hitam keabu-abuan itu tampak ragu saat hendak masuk kedalam gedung sekolah lama. Memang suasana saat itu tidak sepi, dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan dan suara murid-murid yang sedang berolahraga, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Sebenarnya yang membuatnya ragu bukanlah keangkeran gedung sekolah. Tapi dia takut bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, dan kalaupun laki-laki itu tidak berada disana, dia takut kalau sapu tangannya diambil oleh laki-laki itu. Orihime menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mempersiapkan mental. "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Orihime!" sahutnya untuk menyemangati diri.

Selangkah, dua langkah dan seterusnya, Orihime semakin dalam masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Dia menghampiri kardus-kardus yang ditumpuk tinggi dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Dia celingak-celinguk khawatir, tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang tidak ada disana, beserta sapu tangannya.

~0.o.0~

"Ohayou. Oh, ohayou. Ohayou." sapa Orihime dengan menebarkan senyum sumringahnya kesana-kemari saat hendak menuju ke ruang kelasnya seperti biasa.

Saat Orihime duduk di kursinya, dia langsung menghela napas panjang, kedua tangannya menopang dagunya. "Ohayou, Hime-chan!" sapa Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari arah mana dan membuat Orihime kaget dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan tasnya. Rukia yang juga sempat kaget dengan ekspresi kaget Orihime dengan cepat bisa menguasai diri dan heran dengan tingkah laku temannya itu. "Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti itu."

"Aneh? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana." jawab Orihime. "Kau tahu, Rukia, sapu tangan pemberian Nii-san hilang." tampak mata Orihime mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kapan hilangnya?" tanya Rangiku. "Kau sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat?" timpal Tatsuki. Mereka tahu bahwa segala sesuatu pemberian dari kakaknya yang sudah tiada pasti sangatlah berharga bagi Orihime.

"Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh tempat. Mulai dari kelas, lapangan sekolah, toilet, atap sekolah, bahkan aku sampai memanjati tiang listrik karena berpikir mungkin sapu tangannya ada disana, baiklah yang memanjati tiang listrik mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi aku benar-benar melakukannya." Orihime bercerita panjang lebar dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan matanya tambah berkaca-kaca. Kalau saja mereka tidak memasang telinganya dengan baik dan benar, pasti mereka tidak akan mengerti apa yang teman baik mereka itu ucapkan barusan. Tatsuki yang sudah berteman dengan Orihime sejak SD saja tidak pernah melihat tingkah lakunya yang begini. Mungkin inilah sosok temannya yang sedang panik, memang _sih_, ini pertama kalinya juga Orihime kehilangan sapu tangannya.

"O—Orihime-san... I—itu, ano... Ada orang yang... men—mencarimu.", teman sekelasnya, Keigo Asano dengan wajah ketakutan sambil menunjukkan arah dimana orang yang mencarinya berada.

Orihime yang keheranan lalu berjalan ke luar kelas dan tiba-tiba saja muncul si laki-laki misterius yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara di hadapannya. Spontan Orihime kaget dan terjatuh kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak segera menarik tangannya. Pipi Orihime seketika memerah karena tidak pernah ada satu laki-lakipun yang pernah menggenggam tangannya, kecuali ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya dan itupun sudah terjadi lama sekali.

Saat dia sudah bisa berdiri dengan benar lagi, laki-laki itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya. "Ini. Sapu tanganmu tertinggal dan saat kubawa terjatuh sampai kotor makanya aku mencucinya dulu di rumah." Dia menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pink cerah dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil yang sudah dilipat amat teramat sangat rapi dengan raut wajah dan intonasi yang datar. Wajahnya memang agak menyeramkan, pantas saja Keigo sampai ketakutan begitu. Mata Orihime membulat dan langsung mengambilnya, tampak wajahnya luar biasa cerah karena senang. "Tapi... darimana kau tahu ini milikku dan darimana kau tahu aku ada di kelas ini?"

Tampak laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar. "Namamu dijahit di sudut sapu tangan itu, lalu aku bertanya pada guru dimana kelasmu." Baru saja laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya untuk pergi, Orihime bertanya lagi. "Siapa namamu?". Langkahnya berhenti sesaat. "Ulquiorra Cifer" jawabnya masih memasang tampang datar lalu dia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, mungkin?

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-san." bisik Orihime pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Saat dia hendak berbalik, dia sudah menemukan Rangiku, Tatsuki, Rukia sedang memelototinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama. Penasaran.

~0.o.0~

"Mungkin dia sekelas denganku. Tadi dia berbelok ke kanan, _'kan_? Sedangkan satu-satunya kelas di sebelah kanan _'kan_ hanya kelasku." ujar Rangiku sambil melirik keatas layaknya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir dan mulai melahap bento yang dibuatkan Orihime. Yah, memang mereka tidak sekelas. Yang sekelas hanya Orihime, Rukia dan Tatsuki saja, sedangkan Matsumoto sendirian, jadi kalau bosan dia akan datang berkunjung ke kelas mereka.

"Tapi, kalau memang dia sekelas denganmu, kenapa kau tidak yakin begitu?" tanya Rukia.

Rangiku hanya memberikan cengiran kecil. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalnya saja. Dia _'kan_ selalu ketiduran di kelas. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia mengingat siapa yang duduk di depannya." sahut Tatsuki dengan tampang tidak mau tahu.

"Ah, kau jangan begitu, Tat-chan. Itu bukan hal yang besar kok, kau membuatku malu. Hohoho" sahut Rangiku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ala ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang langsung disahut oleh Tatsuki dengan tendangan di pantatnya. "Aku bukan sedang memujimu!"

Melihat gaya Rangiku yang tersungkur dengan pantat diatas, Rukia, Orihime dan Tatsuki tidak kuasa menahan tawa.

~0.o.0~

Entah kenapa, sudah beberapa hari berlalu, tapi seorang pemuda berkulit albino dengan wajah suram yang begitu-begitu saja yang selama ini kita ketahui bernama Ulquiorra Cifer akhir-akhir ini selalu membayang-bayangi pikiran seorang gadis berambut senja sepinggang ini.

"Hime-chan! Sedang memikirkanku, ya?" tiba-tiba suara Rangiku dengan sangat teramat cerianya mengagetkan Orihime yang tengah melamun daritadi.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Loh? Ran-chan sudah pulang? Tumben." ujar Orihime dengan tampang tak bersalahnya dan melirik kearah jam yang tergantung dengan indahnya di dinding yang bercat putih bersih mereka.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Memangnya aneh kalau aku sudah pulang jam 5 sore?" balas Rangiku dengan raut muka tidak terima.

"Ehehehe, maaf, Ran-chan. Habisnya kau biasanya pulang sekitar jam 7 lebih. Memangnya kau tidak ada kerja sambilan?" tanya Orihime sambil mundur-mundur karena takut telinganya tidak bisa berfungsi lagi gara-gara suara temannya yang kencang.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini _minimarket_ tempatku bekerja sambilan sedang tutup dan aku masuk dari pintu belakang. Kau tahu? Tidak ditempel kalau toko tutup, itu membuatku menunggu hampir satu jam didepan sana menunggu dengan tampang bodoh!" curhat Rangiku panjang lebar dengan suaranya yang semakin tinggi dan kencang yang membuat Orihime semakin mundur lagi. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyadarkan Rangiku. "Tunggu. Tempat ini rapi sekali. Hime-chan, jangan bilang kalau jam segini saja kau sudah membereskan kamar kita?"

Orihime tampak melirik sana-sini. "Ah, iya. Tempat ini _'kan_ kecil, jadi mudah untuk dibersihkan. Lagipula aku sedang ada waktu senggang, jadi aku bersihkan saja supaya lebih nyaman. Ehehehe." jawab Orihime dengan wajah imut seperti anak kecilnya.

"Ya ampun, Hime-chan!" Rangiku tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Orihime. Sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Orihime dan Rangiku satu apartemen. Mereka berdua sama-sama tinggal sendiri, untuk menghemat biaya sewa tempat tinggal, jadi mereka tinggal dalam satu apartemen dan biaya sewa akan dibagi dua.

Sebelumnya Orihime hidup dari uang tabungan milik kakaknya yang tanpa dia sangka ternyata luar biasa banyak. Dia bisa mengetahui betapa kakaknya bekerja dari pagi, siang malam, dari pagi, siang dan malam lagi untuk biaya mereka berdua. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Orihime dan ayahnya meninggal tak lama kemudian, lalu mereka dirawat oleh nenek mereka dan neneknya juga meninggal bersamaan dengan kakaknya. Untung saja ada Tatsuki, Rukia dan Rangiku yang dengan setia mau membantunya hingga saat ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau saja dia tidak mengenal ketiga temannya itu. Sudah bunuh diri, mungkin?

Berbeda dengan Orihime, Rangiku adalah seorang putri tunggal dari seorang pengusaha otomotif yang kaya raya. Tapi karena kebiasaan buruknya yang suka berfoya-foya, dia diusir dari rumahnya agar dia bisa mandiri dan baru boleh pulang kalau dia sudah benar-benar bisa mandiri, dan dia hanya mendapatkan jatah 2000 yen. Miris memang hidupnya, tapi tidak ada tampang-tampang kesusahan dari wajah Rangiku, katanya _'sih_ susah kalau semakin dipikirkan maka akan semakin terasa susahnya. _Hmm_, bisa bicara bijak juga dia.

"Hime-chan! Beruntung sekali aku bisa sekamar dengan dirimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja aku tidak mendapatkan teman sebaik dirimu. Kau mau membersihkan tempat ini dengan amat sangat bersih dan rapi." Rangiku memeluk Orihime lebih kencang lagi.

"Ehehehe, tidak masalah _kok_ Ran-chan. Ngomong-ngomong bisa tolong lepaskan pelukanmu? Ini terlalu erat." balas Orihime dengan wajah sumringah tapi dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin karena takut napasnya habis.

Spontan Rangiku langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Bukan karena permintaan Orihime, tapi karena dia melihat ada sebungkus plastik putih besar penuh belanjaang yang berarti...

"Makanan~" Rangiku langsung melihat-lihat isi belanjaan itu. "Banyak sekali belanjaannya. Memangnya kau mau masak apa?" tanyanya. "Untuk menghemat waktu, aku akan memasak sup dengan telur, nanas dan pisang dan kacang seperti yang waktu itu kita makan. Kau suka _'kan_, Ran-chan?"

Tampak raut wajah Rangiku sudah berseri-seri. "Benarkah? Aku suka sekali. Kau memang baik, Hime-chan." seru Rangiku kegirangan.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak punya emosi. _Well_, itu salah. Salah besar. Aku sama saja seperti manusia lain, bisa merasakan sedih, senang, marah, takut, dan lainnya. Hanya saja bedanya aku tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Rasanya aneh saja kalau aku menunjukkannya, tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Entah sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi seperti itu. Padahal seingatku masa kanak-kanakku, aku sangatlah bebas dalam berekspresi. Bisa bayangkan aku menyengir lebar? Lebih baik jangan.

Sekarang sebuah rumah yang besar dan menurutku terlalu berlebihan untuk ditinggali jumlah orang yang tidak lebih dari 10 orang itu sudah berada didepan mataku. Aku berdiri saja disana, tidak ada gunanya membuka pagarnya, toh juga akan dibukakan oleh para pelayan.

Saat sudah masuk kedalam rumah, awalnya aku ingin langsung masuk ke kamar nyaman milikku, tapi aku sudah tertahan oleh kakak perempuanku yang sudah lama lulus kuliah tapi sampai sekarang masih saja menganggur dan sekarang suka membantu para pelayan bekerja sedikit karena sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

"Ulqui-chan! Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan pakaian sailor ala murid sekolahan.

Aku menatapnya dari pangkal kepala sampai pangkal kaki. "Kau mencoba memakai pakaian sekolahan?"

"Hei, tidak sopan. Kalau pulang harus bilang apa...?"

"..."

"Ulqui-chan! Kalau sudah pulang harus bilang apaaa...?"

"..."

"Ulqui Ulqui-chan-chan! Harus bilang apaaaaa...?"

"Tadaima..."

"Okairi." Senyum mengembang dengan amat sangat lebar di wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan berlagak menjadi anak sekolahan seperti kemarin _'kok_. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya memakai ini lagi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, aku jadi teringat saat aku masih SMA—blablabla—lalu begini—dan dia begtu—blablabla." Kakakku mengoceh panjang lebar yang kata-katanya saja aku tidak dengar.

Tidak tertarik untuk memberikan respon aku pergi begitu saja. Tidak peduli dia meneriakkan namaku dengan amat sangat keras. Yah, beginilah kakak perempuan pertamaku. Aneh, suka memakai kostum yang aneh-aneh. Kemarin saja dia sampai membuatku terjatuh karena tiba-tiba muncul dengan kostum _spiderman_ dari balik pintu kamarku, kadang dia tidak sadar kalau umurnya sudah 25 tahun lebih, sungguh berjiwa muda sekali dia.

Seperti biasa, satu-satunya suara yang bisa aku dengar hanyalah langkah ringan kakiku ini yang menggema di sepanjang lorong tinggi ini. Aku heran, kenapa ayahku ingin membangun sebuah rumah seperti ini. Ini terlalu besar dan terlalu berlebihan. Aku tahu uangnya sangat banyak, dia bilang dia melakukannya karena tidak tahu lagi Harus dikemanakan uangnya itu. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak disumbangkan saja kepada fakir miskin.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamarku yang terbuat dari pohon jati asli yang tingginya 2 meter lebih. Coba tebak, kira-kira barang apa saja yang ada di kamarku? Kalau kalian mengatakan bahwa kamarku penuh dengan barang, berarti kalian salah. Kalau kalian mengatakan bahwa kamarku hanya berisi 1 lemari pakaian besar, satu tempat tidur besar, berarti kalian benar.

Begitulah kamarku. Hanya itu barangnya. Bukan berarti benar-benar hanya ada tempat tidur dan lemari. Tapi jendela, lampu, tempat sampah, gorden jendela, dan lainnya tidak dihitung.

Kamarku yang ukurannya 8x10 m didominasi oleh warna coklat tua. Aku suka sekali disini. Ini adalah salah satu tempat yang cukup sederhana dalam rumah ini. Seluruh isi dari kamar ini murni atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku yang memadukan warna, memilih model lemari dan tempat tidur. Tidak ada yang berukir-ukir rumit disini. Kalau melihatnya kadang mataku bisa sakit ataupun pusing.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan kearah beranda kamarku. Kebetulan kamarku ini menghadap kearah taman di belakang rumah. Aku menggeser perlahan pintu kaca geser yang akan menghubungkanku dengan beranda kamar. Entah mengapa setiap kali aku melihat tumbuh-tumbuhan yang hijau asri ini selalu membuatku tenang, padahal aku tidak suka merawat bunga.

Saat aku baru melangkahkan kaki keluar, aku bisa langsung merasakan angin berhembus dengan pelan. Rambutku yang agak panjang membelai lembut pipiku. Aku berpegangan pada pegangan beranda dan menutup kedua mataku untuk lebih bisa menikmati angin ini.

Pikiranku berkeliaran entah kemana. Mulai dari tentang keseharianku di sekolah, rumahku yang terlalu berlebihan, kakakku yang kadang tidak ingat umur, taman belakang rumahku yang selalu membuatku tenang, lalu ke gadis yang namanya Orihime tadi...

Mataku langsung terbuka ketika aku memikirkan sosoknya. Dan apa yang kudapat adalah sesosok makhluk yang setengah tembus pandang melayang ada di depan mataku. Aku tidak kaget dengan pemandangan itu.

"Ulqui-chan! Aku datang lagi." sapanya dengan ceria. Dia itu... _Well_, bukan manusia pastinya, sosoknya adalah seorang gadis dengan tampang seumuranku mungkin. Kali ini dia memakai kostum kappa. Yang benar saja, tadi kakakku yang memakai pakaian aneh, sekarang hantu ini juga ikut-ikutan?

"Bagaimana dengan kostum baruku?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan kostumnya dan berputar sekali agar aku bisa melihat lebih jelas secara keseluruhan kostumnya. Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa.

"Ulqui-sama, jangan hanya diam saja. Ayo jawab." dia memaksa. "Ulqui-dono, ayo jawab. Aku membeli ini saat di taman bermain hantu tadi." Dia memaksaku untuk berbicara lagi.

"Haru, aku tidak tahu." balasku akhirnya.

Dia menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia kesal. Mungkin—pasti dia tidak puas dengan jawabanku, wajahnya yang sedang kesal begitu entah mengapa menurutku lucu dan membuatku ingin terus melihatnya. Kostum kappanya langsung berubah menjadi pakaian yang biasanya dia kenakan dalam sekejap.

Kaos kuning cerah dengan tulisan "I'm a nice ghost" dan celana pendek hitam polos. Kalau tadi rambutnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup kostum, sekarang rambut coklat gelap bergelombangnya sudah tergerai sepinggang dengan jepitan kecil warna kuning menghiasi rambutnya. Matanya besar dengan iris coklat senada dengan rambutnya, seulas senyum yang biasanya selalu terpampang di bibirnya.

Aku jadi teringat ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengan hantu ini. Saat itu aku sedang sendirian belajar di ruang baca, tiba-tiba lampu padam, aku hanya menunggu agar lampu menyala lagi karena biasanya lampu padam tidak akan pernah lebih dari 30 detik. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada yang terisak-isak dan mengguman kesakitan.

Walaupun sudah beberapa detik aku berada dalam kegelapan, tetap saja mataku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Suara terisak itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Aku melirik kesana-sini, tapi tidak bisa menemukan sumber suara. Jujur, bukannya sombong, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar tidak ketakutan, lebih ke penasaran.

Dari ekor mataku aku dapat menangkap sosok lain selain diriku dan kegelapan ini. Aku melihat ada seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang terurai sedang menangis terisak-isak sambil memunggungiku. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia melirik kebelakang sedikit, aku bisa melihat matanya sembab.

"Kau—kau tidak menanyaiku mengapa aku menangis?" tanyanya. Demi Neptunus, kenapa gadis ini berharap sekali untuk kutanyai. Aku tetap diam mempertahankan _poker-face_ku. Dia melirik lagi, matanya kali ini tampak memohon dan aku tetap mendiamkannya. Dia terus menatapku seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu.

Aku kalah. Aku menghela napas pendek "Kau kenapa?"

"Hanya begitu? Kau tidak menanyakan lebih jelas? Misalnya bilang 'kau kenapa menangis, apa masalahmu, mungkin kalau kau cerita aku bisa membantumu'. Kau tidak mau berkata begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Yang benar saja, Demi Uranus, apa _'sih _maksudnya. Bahkan wajahnya saja tidak jelas, daritadi yang bisa aku lihat hanya rambut coklat bergelombangnya, sebelah mata kanannya dan kedua kaki jenjang mulus putihnya.

"Aku tidak mau." ujarku pendek sambil menatap kearah lain dengan bosan.

"Baik, aku kalah." Matanya berubah serius dan seperti sedang kesurupan, pupilnya mengecil. "Hiks... Aku kesakitan." Dia menatapku terus dengan mata kanannya, seperti sedang menungguku. Mungkin dia ingin aku menanyainya dengan pertanyaan tolol lagi.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanyaku menuruti permainannya.

"Kau ingin tau? Hiks... Hiks..." kali ini dia memunggungiku lagi, jadi yang bisa kulihat hanya rambut panjangnya saja.

"Sebenarnya tidak."

"Hiks... Kalau begitu kuanggap kau ingin tau." Sejenak suasana benar-benar hening. Sesuatu mengingatkanku. Kenapa lampunya lama sekali menyala, aku sudah bosan berada dalam kegelapan begini. Maksudku, ayolah aku sedang membaca novel dengan 300 halaman lebih yang baru saja aku beli tadi. Aku ingin segera membacanya karena sudah penasaran.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia membalikkan badannya tapi sambil menutupi wajahnya dan menunduk lalu berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku tetap dia di tempat tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia terus mendekat, mendekat dan saat jarak kami tidak sampai 30 cm dengan cepat dia menampakkan wajahnya yang sudah sebelah terbakar dengan bola mata yang hampir jatuh mencuat keluar dan dengan darah yang mengalir dari ubun-ubunnya. Aku tidak berteriak, kaget saja tidak.

Aku tetap diam dan mempertahankan ekspresi wajahku. Sepertinya dia tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Dia mendecak kesal lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan alhasil lampu langsung menyala kembali. Sepertinya aku jadi tahu siapa yang mengganggu waktu membaca novelku ini. Seiring dengan berubahnya sekitarku yang gelap menjadi ruang baca yang terang kembali, wajah sang makhluk yang kuanggap sebagai makhluk pengganggu juga berubah. Kalau tadi wajahnya menyeramkan dan menjijikkan, sekarang wajahnya menjadi seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantik. Sesaat aku—_well_, terpukau. Yah, terpukau, kau bisa mengatakannya demikian. Tapi adegan aku menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh tidaklah berlangsung lama.

"Ulqui... Ulqui-kun.. Hei! Jangan melamun terus." Dia memanggil namaku terus-menerus, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengannya.

"Tegaslah, Haru. Sebenarnya kau mau memanggilku dengan embel-embel apa? Tadi –chan, lalu –sama, lalu –dono dan sekarang –kun." ujarku.

Dia hanya menyengir senang lalu terbang turun ke beranda kamarku dan mendekatiku. "Kau mau kupanggil apa?"

Jujur, aku agak kaget karena jarak kami yang terlalu dekat, jadi aku mundur sedikit. "Ulqui saja." Tampak dia berpikir sejenak lalu melirik kearahku. "Tidak sopan kalau cuma memanggil nama saja _'kan_? Habisnya kau tidak pernah tegas mau aku panggil dengan embel-embel apa." Dia tertawa renyah, sedangkan aku? Menikmati pemandangan di depanku.

Sesaat dia berhenti tertawa dan menatapku sejenak. Lalu dia menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum ke arahku lagi. Senyum yang beda, bukan senyum ceria seperti biasanya, tapi senyum lembut.

"Haru, kenapa hanya kau hantu yang bisa aku lihat?" tanyaku akhirnya. Sudah lama aku ingin menanyakannya, tapi selalu lupa karena terbuai dengan senyum manisnya.

Tampaknya dia agak kaget dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam, sekilas sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak dilakukannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu, Ulqui-kun?"

DEG!

Apakah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tiba-tiba suasana hatinya berubah drastis? Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan? Apakah aku menyinggung perasaannya tadi? Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi itu semua tidak aku lakukan, entah kenapa. Mungkin memang sudah kodratnya begitu.

"Takdir." jawabnya singkat, dia menerawang keatas langit sambil tersenyum tipis, entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu. Penasaran _'sih_ sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi pertanyaan itu tidak kunjung keluar dari mulutku yang payah ini.

"Aku serius." Kau lihat betapa payahnya aku ini? Malah pertanyaan begitu yang terlontar, padahal _'kan_ bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" balasnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya menatapnya terus, aku tahu ada suatu hal yang dia sembunyikan. Tapi kalau kau tanya padaku apa itu, maka jawabannya aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Itulah alasan mengapa aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Aku berbicara begini seakan-akan yang aku hadapi adalah manusia, bukan makhluk yang setengah tembus pandang. Aku bisa melihat benda apa yang ada dibelakangnya walaupun agak buyar.

Menyadari kalau daritadi kutatap terus, akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang dan menatapku dengan serius. Serius? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia bisa berwajah serius begini. Dia pasti hanya bercanda.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya yang tampak ingin meyakinkan diriku.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

Tampak sesosok laki-laki jangkung dengan warna rambut norak berwarna biru terang. Berani bertaruh, itu adalah warna rambut aslinya. Wajahnya yang keren dan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap menarik setiap wanita yang ia lewati. Dia tahu kalau wanita-wanita itu meliriknya dengan kagum, tapi dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, malahan dia merasa terganggu. Laki-laki itu yang diketahui namanya Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dengan setelan jas abu-abunya melewati koridor demi koridor di _resort_ miliknya itu. Yah, tidak murni miliknya memang, pemilik _resort_ ini ada dua orang, yaitu dia dan seorang adiknya yang sudah sejak tadi tidak bisa dihubungi.

Seorang laki-laki yang warna rambutnya tidak jauh dari kata norak yang berwarna merah muda bernama Szayel Aporro Granz sebagai wakil direktur _resort_ itu selalu membuntutinya. Grimmjow dan Szayel masuk kedalam ruangan kantornya.

Baru saja selangkah dia masuk kedalam ruangannya, dia langsung melepaskan jas dan dasinya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya diatas sofa. Terdengar dia menggeram pelan. "Apakah anak itu masih belum bisa dihubungi?" tanya Grimmjow dengan suara sedikit berteriak pada Szayel.

Szayel yang tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya hanya menggeleng pelan. Grimmjow segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mengambil telepon genggamnya yang ada diatas meja kerjanya dengan cepat lalu segera menelepon.

Siapa lagi yang akan dihubunginya kalau bukan adik yang menurutnya payah dan juga sesama pemilik _resort_ termewah di kota Karakura itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya yang di seberang. Grimmjow menggeram.

"Hei, payah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sudah kuberitahu _'kan_ kalau kita ada rapat dengan si ayah sialan itu! Kemana saja kau _hah_? Kalau saja aku tidak pintar-pintar membujuknya, dia sudah pasti akan membatalkan kontraknya dengan kita. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, keuntungan bermiliyar-miliyaran itu bisa hilang!" Grimmjow meneriaki adiknya dengan amat sangat lancar seakan-akan kata-katanya sudah disiapkan sejak tadi.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa." Hanya itu jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya.

"Hei, Ulquiorra Cifer sampah kau! Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang juga kau kemari, kita juga akan mengadakan rapat dengan para komisaris 2 jam lagi. Kalau kau tidak muncul juga kali ini, aku akan benar-benar mendepak namamu dari kepemilikan resort!" bentak Grimmjow untuk kesekian kalinya.

Szayel dengan tampang datar menatap orang yang sedari tadi marah-marah sendiri di depannya. Grimmjow yang merasa ditatap dengan tidak wajar oleh bawahannya langsung merespon. "Memangnya salah aku membentaknya? Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mau menghadiri rapat perusahaan."

"Kalaupun dia selalu menghadiri rapat kau juga pasti akan selalu membentaknya." balas Szayel. Grimmjow cuma memasang tampang tidak senang. Dengan perkataannya yang tidak sopan tadi, Szayel sama sekali tidak takut dipecat. Mana mungkin seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sebodoh itu mau memecat orang yang sudah dengan jujur bekerja dengannya lebih dari 6 tahun. Lagipula Grimmjow tahu kalau Szayel berkata seperti itu sebagai seorang teman, bukan sebagai seorang wakil direktur.

"Kau sudah begitu mengenalku rupanya." Grimmjow menyeringai seperti biasanya.

"Kita sudah saling kenal sejak kita umur 8 tahun. Sudah umur berapa kita sekarang, bodoh." balas Szayel dengan tampang cuek sambil menyeruput kopi yang entah muncul darimana.

Grimmjow cuma bisa berdecih. Memang benar yang dikatakan Szayel. Mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka berumur 8 tahun dan sekarang mereka sudah berumur 27 tahun. Kalau memang sudah selama itu mereka berteman, bukan hal yang normal kalau Szayel tidak mengetahui sifat-sifatnya.

~0.o.0~

Grimmjow mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja kantornya dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagu. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang bosan sekarang. Melihat Szayel yang hanya dengan tenangnya membaca koran dan menyeruput kopinya tidaklah membantunya untuk mengurangi kebosanannya, malah dia bertambah jenuh.

"Dia pasti datang." ujar Szayel tiba-tiba dengan pandangannya yang masih belum lepas dari koran yang tengah dia baca.

"Tapi ini sudah 1 jam dan dia belum tiba juga." balas Grimmjow lalu dia membalikkan kursi putarnya menghadap kearah jendela besar yang ada dibelakangnya. Kantornya ada di lantai 12, jadi cukup tinggi untuk dapat melihat pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi dengan rumah-rumah dan bangunan tinggi. Entah kenapa melihat hal itu dapat membuatnya berpikir jernih.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan amat sangat pelan tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. Walaupun Grimmjow tidak melihatnya, tapi dia tahu ada seseorang yang datang, sedangkan Szayel hanya melirik orang yang baru datang sekilas lalu kembali lagi pada koran yang tengah dia baca daritadi.

"Aku sudah datang." ujar pemuda berkulit albino dengan tanda garis hijau seperti airmata di kedua pipinya.

"Bagus, Ulquiorra Cifer." Grimmjow menyeringai lebar setelah memutar kursi putarnya lagi dan melihat sosok adiknya yang daritadi dia tunggu-tunggu.

**~TBC~**

**Fic macam apa ini? =A= *pundung di pojokan kamar mandi**

**Aduh, saya ini author baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin readers bisa melihat banyak kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat. Makanya agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, mohon bantuan kritikannya dan pesannya. Saya benar-benar membutuhkannya. Jadi... silahkan review nya sangat teramat dibutuhkan.**

**Help wanted :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, typo, gaje, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang bisa ditemukan setelah membaca teks dibawah ini.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

Jam weker berbentuk—ehm—bentuknya bergelombang-gelombang aneh tidak jelas berwarna coklat muda berbunyi, menjalankan tugasnya untuk membangunkan si empu. Gadis yang bernama Orihime Inoue segera bangun dengan cepat tanpa mengulur-ngulur banyak waktu dengan bergelut di tempat tidurnya. Seperti biasa dia memang selalu semangat untuk bangun pagi.

Dia langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan lainnya. Lalu setelah dia keluar, sudah dengan baju seragamnya dia kembali lagi menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan Rangiku, temannya.

"Ran-_chan_! Ayo bangun, sudah jam segini, nanti kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah kalau tidak cepat-cepat." Orihime mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh teman baiknya itu dengan cukup kuat tapi temannya sama sekali tidak bangun-bangun.

"Ehehehe, vodka satu lagi." bukannya bangun, Rangiku malah asyik-asyikan mengigau sambil cengegesan tidak jelas. Entah apa yang dimimpikan oleh gadis berbadan ideal itu. Orihime hanya bisa mendengus pelan dan mengerutkan alis.

Walaupun Orihime agak ragu untuk melakukannya, tapi dia tetap melakukannya. "Hei, majalah PlayLekong sudah ada yang edisi terbaru dan ada foto Tatsumaki Kikiyosawa (gak usah cari om Google) tanpa busana satupun." ucap Orihime tepat di telinga Rangiku dan temannya itu langsung terbangun dan mulai mencari-cari dimana foto bugil Tatsumaki Kikiyosawa.

"Dimana majalahnya?" tanya Rangiku dengan penuh nafsu dan keluar dari kamar. Orihime hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku temannya.

"Tidak ada, itu hanya supaya kau mau bangun." jawab Orihime yang langsung mengunci kamar mereka dengan sigap agar Rangiku tidak masuk lagi dan bersiap-siap. Rangiku yang sudah berada di luar kamar langsung kaget dan memprotes. "Hime-_chan_, kalau kau kunci, bagaimana dengan seragam sekolahku?"

"Aku sudah mengeluarkannya. Itu ada diatas meja." jawab Orihime. Rangiku yang menyadarinya langsung mencibirkan mulutnya, Orihime sekarang sudah pintar, karena dia tahu kalau Rangiku kembali lagi ke kamar, maka dia akan melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya, bukannya bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Dengan wajah masam Rangiku mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Orihime sambil menyenandungkan lagu _Dora the Explorer_(?) menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

Orihime yang sudah duduk manis di tempat duduknya yang kebetulan dekat dengan jendela melihat kearah jendela yang kebetulan (lagi) menghadap ke gerbang sekolah, jadi dia bisa melihat siapa saja yang baru masuk ke sekolah. Memang _'sih_ hari ini dia datang terlalu pagi, dia bisa melihat Rangiku yang menguap entah berapa kali di sebelahnya. Orihime tidak bosan-bosannya menunggu siapa yang akan datang ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak ketika dia melihat sebuah mobil _Koenigsegg Agera R_ warna putih mengkilap. Orihime memutar otaknya, kira-kira siapa yang mengendarai mobil seperti itu ke sekolah?

Tidak sampai disana saja keterkejutan Orihime, dia melihat yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah si laki-laki alien—Ulquiorra. Spontan Orihime langsung memukul-mukul pundak Rangiku pelan untuk memanggilnya. Rangiku yang mengikuti arah pandang Orihime, dalam sekejap rasa kantuk yang daritadi dideritanya langsung melayang entah kemana. Mata mereka berdua membesar.

Ulquiorra menutup pintu lalu mobil itu melesat pergi lagi. Lalu Ulquiorra masuk ke gedung sekolah sehingga sosoknya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. "Apa penglihatanku salah tadi?" ujar Rangiku pada Orihime, lebih tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku rasa tidak." balas Orihime masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

Saat jam istirahat, seperti biasanya murid-murid keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan atau apapunlah itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan Orihime, Rangiku dan Tatsuki. Sepertinya hari ini mereka sedang malas untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk makan saja di ruang kelas.

"Loh? Aku tidak melihat Rukia. Kemana dia?" tanya Rangiku sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

"Entahlah, tadi setelah bel berbunyi dia langsung tergesa-gesa keluar entah kemana. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." jawab Orihime yang sudah siap makan dengan sumpit yang digenggamnya.

"Dia ingin memberi jawaban pada Kurosaki." kata-kata Tatsuki barusan langsung menbuat Rangiku dan Orihime tidak jadi makan. "Maksudmu menjawab Ichigo?" tanya Rangiku dengan wajah penasaran. "Kurosaki kemarin mengajak Rukia kencan dan menyatakan perasaannya langsung."

Jujur saja, Orihime kaget luar biasa dengan hal ini. Tidak disangka orang yang sudah lama dia taksir itu menyukai teman baiknya sendiri. Orihime tahu kalau Ichigo menyukai seseorang, hanya saja dia tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya Orihime sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Rukia pada Ichigo. Walaupun mereka sering bersama-sama, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka berempat yang membicarakan hal tentang asmara.

"Lalu, apakah Rukia sendiri menyukai Ichigo?" Terima kasih, Rangiku, pertanyaan Orihime sudah ditanyakan olehnya.

Tatsuki yang masih dengan wajah tidak-mau-tahu-nya hanya menaikkan kedua pundaknya saja. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kelas mereka bergeser dan munculllah sosok Rukia dengan wajah yang amat sangat ceria. "Hai, aku kembali." Tapi tidak ada satupun dari ketiga temannya yang menyahutnya. Rangiku tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung menyerang Rukia dengan pertanyaannya. "Jadi, kau terima atau kau tolak?"

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah. "Tatsuki, kau memberitahu mereka?"

"Apa? Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk diam." Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Orihime dan Rangiku masih terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mengalah, akhirnya gadis yang 'tidak tinggi' itu menghela napasnya. "Aku tolak _'kok_."

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAA?" Tatsuki dan Rangiku langsung berseru secara bersamaan, sedangkan Orihime hanya menunjukkan tampang kagetnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau _'kan_ suka pada Ichigo. Yah, walaupun kau tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi kami tahu dengan pasti." Rangiku langsung mengatakannya dan diikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari Tatsuki. Padahal tadi Tatsuki tampak tidak peduli, tapi sekarang dia ikut-ikutan.

Rukia hanya terdiam dan menatap Orihime dengan senyum lembutnya. "Kalian ini bicara apa _'sih_?"

"Kau jangan mengelak lagi. Dilihat saja kami sudah tahu kalau kalian itu saling menyukai. Iya _'kan_ Hime-_chan_?" tanya Rangiku meminta persetujuannya.

Orihime tampak agak kaget dan sedikit kelabakan, dari sorot matanya tampak dia sakit hati, tapi dia langsung menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat. "Hahaha, iya. Kalian tampak cocok loh, Rukia-_chan_."

"Orihime..." Rukia mengatakannya dengan nada pelan dan raut wajah sedih.

"Sudah, sudah, kau sebaiknya makan. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" seakan-akan menyadari ekspresi Rukia, Orihime langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis dari Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~ **(Orihime's POV)**

Warna biru langit disertai dengan awan-awan putih yang menggumpal dan membentuk bentuk aneh. Itulah yang kulihat sekarang. Aku tidak tahu juga _'sih_ apa hubungannya antara jalan cerita dan warna biru langit. Aku terus berpegangan pada pegangan beranda atap sekolah. Intinya rasanya sakit melihat orang yang sudah lama sekali kau taksir tapi malah menyukai sahabatmu sendiri.

Bodohnya aku selama ini tidak menyadari bagaimana perasaan Rukia. Tapi tampaknya hanya Rukia yang tahu kalau aku menyukai Ichigo. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya Rukia menolak Ichigo karena tidak mau menyakitiku. Dia memang baik, mau memikirkan perasaanku. Tapi aku juga tidak mau jadi orang yang menghalangi hubungan orang lain, apalagi ini temanku sendiri. Kesannya aku yang mendapat peran antagonis disini.

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Rukia yang sedih tadi, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia juga sakit saat menolak Ichigo. Saat Ran-_chan_ dan Tatsuki-_chan_ mengatakan kalau Rukia dan Ichigo saling menyukai, aku kaget setengah mati setengah hidup. Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan air mata, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku sudah berjanji pada _Nii-chan_ kalau aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan kuat, pasti.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini semua karena salahku. Andaikan aku tidak pernah menyukai Ichigo, Rukia pasti tidak akan menolaknya.

"Ahhh, Hime _baka, baka, baka, baka_!" karena frustrasi aku jadi berteriak-teriak sendiri tidak jelas.

"Yang bodoh itu maksudnya kau ya?"

DEG! Suara menyeramkan dan tiba-tiba terdengar milik siapa itu? Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Aku perlahan-lahan membalikkan badan dan tadaaaa! Dugaanku tepat.

"KYAAAAA!" aku refleks malah berteriak. Tuh, kan, kau ini memang bodoh, Orihime Inoue! Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti melihat setan seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau selalu berteriak melihatku?" Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia sama sekali tidak kaget dengan teriakanku tadi.

"Eh, _ano_—maaf, itu tadi kau—ehm—itu membuatku kaget." Aduh, sekarang apa lagi? Sudah tadi berteriak dengan bodohnya, sekarang aku juga berbicara dengan terbata-bata begini.

"Harusnya aku yang kaget melihatmu yang muncul tiba-tiba dan meneriakkan dirinya sendiri bodoh." Tiba-tiba muncul? Jangan-jangan...

"Kau sudah berada disini daritadi?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang aku bahkan tidak yakin dia itu punya ekspresi atau tidak. "Maaf, mengganggumu."

"Tidak masalah, toh aku juga baru bangun." Baru bangun? Jangan-jangan dia daritadi tidur disini? "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah dia bertanya padaku atau dia hanya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, jadi aku hanya diam dan menyembunyikan wajah maluku yang payah ini.

"Aku bertanya padamu." Oh, jadi dia bertanya padaku. APA? Bertanya padaku?

"Padaku?" tanyaku padanya untuk meyakinkan. "Siapa lagi?" dia menjawab dengan cepat. Aku langsung mencari-cari ponselku yang ada di saku rok sekolahku. Saat aku membukanya untuk melihat jam, bisa kulihat fotoku dan Ran-_chan_ serta seekor anak anjing dengan bulu coklat yang anjingnya tentu saja lucu. Aku tidak tahu anjing apa ini, maklumlah, aku dan Ran-_chan_ menemukannya di tengah jalan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sekarang sudah jam 4 lewat 10 menit." jawabku singkat. Ulquiorra tidak menyahut sama sekali. Dia terpaku melihat layar _handphone_ku. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan layar _handphone_ku? Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan aku baru menyadari kalau dia terus menatap anak anjing yang aku dan Ran-_chan_ beri nama Woody karena bulunya yang berwarna coklat kayu. Woody itu mirip seperti anjing labrador dan juga anjing akita ukuran kecilnya, penggabungannya mungkin?

"Kau suka anjing ya?" Ulquiorra berhenti menatap layar handphoneku dan melirik sebentar kearahku. Dari sana aku sudah tahu kalau dia menyukai anjing. "Namanya Woody, itu karena dia punya bulu coklat kayu. Dia lucu ya." lanjutku.

Ulquiorra tidak menyahutiku, apakah dia memang selalu sependiam begini? "Kau bisa bertemu dengannya kalau kau mau." ujarku lagi, dan kali ini dia menatapku lumayan lama, tampak dia sedang berpikir sebentar.

"Boleh?" dia bertanya padaku untuk meyakinkan. "Tentu saja." Aku tersenyum ceria menyahutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

Kami berdua, aku dan Ulquiorra-_kun_ maksudku, turun dari mobilnya yang aku bahkan tidak tahu apa namanya. Kelihatan mahal, dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman sama sekali, melihatnya duduk di sampingku dan mengendarai mobilnya. Sudah dapat SIM-kah dia? Mobilnya yang tadi pagi dan sekarang berbeda, aku jadi penasaran dengan laki-laki ini, sekaya itukah dia? Aduh, Hime, berhenti melihat kekayaan orang lain, tidak sopan tahu.

Aku turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa beberapa kantung berisi belanjaan. Awalnya tadi aku hanya ingin membeli makanan untuk Woody saja, tapi karena mumpung aku sedang berada di _supermarket_ dan sedang ada banyak _discount_, jadi sekalian saja aku membeli keperluanku yang mungkin menurut orang lain kebanyakan. Kau pasti heran aku dapat uang itu darimana. Semuanya karena hasil kerja kerasku untuk mengikuti berbagai macam undian dan mengumpulkan struk belanjaan yang bisa aku tukar dengan _voucher_.

"Woody~" aku berseru ketika melihat Woody yang mengonggong senang saat aku datang. Tidak berlama-lama aku langsung menuangkan makanan untuk anjing yang baru aku beli tadi di tempat makanan anjing padanya. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi lonceng kecil yang bergantung di leher pendek kecilnya. Karena Woody kami lepaskan di taman belakang _apartment _kami, jadi kami harus menggantungkan kalung anjing itu agar tidak dianggap sebagai anjing tak bermajikan.

"Dia tidak tinggal di rumahmu?" Ulquiorra bertanya setelah melihat-lihat sekeliling, sepertinya dia sadar kalau Woody tidak tinggal didalam _apartment _bersamaku.

"Ahahaha, kau menyadarinya ya? Di _apartment_ ini tidak boleh ada peliharaan, jadi terpaksa aku meninggalakan Woody disini."

Ulquiorra berjongkok di depan Woody dan terus memperhatikan anjing lucu itu. Woody dengan ceria seperti biasanya kepada orang lain mendekati Ulquiorra dan mereka saling bertatap-tatapan. Laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu langsung mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Woody dengan lembut. Walaupun dia masih tetap tanpa ekspresi, tapi aku bisa melihat kesenangan dari sorot matanya. Kalau benar-benar diperhatikan, sekarang sorot matanya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Woody yang matanya selalu kinclong setiap kali bertemu orang.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, kau punya anjing?" Aku berkata seperti ini hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi _'kok_. Tidak ada niat yang lain.

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Dulu. Sudah mati."

"Oh" hanya tanggapan itu yang bisa aku berikan, sepertinya suasana langsung berubah. Ulquiorra sepertinya memang sangat menyayangi anjingnya. Aku jadi menyesal dan tidak enak menanyainya begitu tadi. Karena merasa suasana yang semakin lama semakin tidak enak aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Memangnya anjing jenis apa?"

Loh? Orihime _baka_! Kenapa masih bertanya tentang anjingnya lagi? Kau tidak lihat ekspresinya yang betapa sedihnya dia saat mengingat-ingat anjingnya lagi? Aduh, kau ini payah sekali _'sih_. Aku tidak berhenti merutuki diriku sendiri.

"German Shepherd." Loh? _'kok_ dia jawabnya cepat dan singkat sekali. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya Ulquiorra ini orangnya pendiam memang sudah dari sananya. Aku menghela napas pendek, aku tidak mau membuka pembicaraan lagi, takutnya nanti aku malah menanyainya lagi soal anjingnya. Sepertinya aku berlebihan ya? Tapi tetap saja, aku _'kan_ merasa tidak enak, apalagi kalau dipikir-pikir Ulquiorra itu sudah membantuku mengembalikan sapu tangan pemberian _Nii-chan_. Angin sore yang sejuk ini berhembus pelan dan rambut jingga panjangku ini melambai pelan, begitu juga dengan rambut sebahu Ulquiorra ini.

Ulquiorra tampak sedang berpikir, pandangannya tidak luput dari Woody yang sedang makan dan bulu-bulu tebalnya yang agak mengembang karena tertiup angin.

"Kalau dia tinggal di luar, bagaimana kalau hujan?" Ulquiorra tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Tampaknya daritadi dia diam karena memikirkan Woody.

"Dia akan berteduh di sana." jawabku sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah toko kecil yang tak jauh dari sana. Pemilik toko itu adalah seorang ibu-ibu yang kadang juga berbaik hati mau memberikan Woody makanan.

"Apakah kau tidak takut kalau dia sakit?"

"Waktu itu aku dan Ran-_chan_ sudah membelikannya rumah anjing yang bagus dan hangat, tapi Woody tidak mau tidur disana, dia lebih suka tidur di depan toko itu. Rumahnya juga terpaksa kami jual lagi kepada orang lain." balasku dengan nada suara yang seperti sedang mengadu pada orangtua, sedangkan Woody yang sudah menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan ingin mengajak main. Dia sudah selesai makan rupanya. Aku segera membereskan tempat makannya lalu mengusap pelan kepala Woody lagi dan memberinya minum.

"Kau tidak takut dia hilang?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Tidak mungkin dia hilang. Kalaupun dia hilang, pasti karena ada yang membawanya pergi. Karena Woody itu anjing yang pintar dan suka menetap hanya di satu tempat saja." jawabku dengan semangat, bisa membangga-banggakan Woody itu sangatlah membuatku senang dan bersemangat. Entah kenapa.

"Pantas dia tidak mau tinggal di rumah anjing yang kau beli." Ah, iya, benar juga ya kata Ulquiorra-_kun_, aku baru sadar.

Lalu dia berjongkok lagi dan mengusap pelan kepala mungil Woody lagi. Aku menggeser sedikit kantung plastik belanjaanku agar aku juga bisa berjongkok di samping Ulquiorra. Aku terus melihat Woody yang tampak ingin mengajak main terus.

"Aku ingin mengajak Woody jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut?" tanyaku akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

Ulquiorra berjalan dengan pelan, tapi tetap saja suara sepatunya yang berbunyi beriringan dengan langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor panjang yang bernuansa _classic_. Dia tidak melirik ke kanan maupun kiri, tatapannya lurus kedepan, seakan-akan dia sudah yakin sekali dimana kamar miliknya berada di antara banyaknya pintu yang terpampang daritadi sepanjang perjalanannya.

Sebenarnya pintu-pintu itu sebagian besar tidak ada ruangannya, jadi kalau dibuka, maka hanya dinding berwarnakan hitam dengan tulisan berwarna merah '_Anda Tertipu_'. Jujur dia lumayan suka juga dengan lelucon ayahnya, tapi tujuan sebenarnya dibuat pintu-pintu itu adalah sebagai kamuflase yang ditujukan kepada orang yang tidak diundang karena melihat kemewahan rumah ini.

Tapi karena adanya pintu-pintu itu, banyak sekali para pelayannya yang bingung sendiri dan akhirnya malah terjebak selama berjam-jam. Makanya bagi para pelayan baru, disarankan untuk menggunakan _in-line skate_ atau _roller blade_ bahkan sampai sepeda ontel atau semacamnya agar lebih cepat menemukan jalan dan tidak terlalu memakan banyak waktu.

Walaupun cukup merepotkan, tapi selama bertahun-tahun mereka telah berhasil menemukan lima puluh lebih pencuri yang menyelinap masuk ke rumah mereka dan tidak sempat membawa apapun karena tertipu dengan permainan pintu.

Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan lalu masuk. Seperti yang sudah dia perkirakan, Haru ada di kamarnya tengah melayang dengan kostum kepala beruang berwarna merah jambu dan badan kodok berwarna biru muda.

"Ulqui-_sama_, kau sudah pulang?" Haru langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya melayang-layang tidak jelas.

Ulquiorra menghela napas kecil. "Seperti yang kau lihat." jawabnya singkat.

Haru terbang mendekat. "Jadi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya terus. Tatapannya itu sulit diartikan, antara kesal, sedih, senang, haru dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa simpati seperti itu." Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

Dalam sekejap, kostum aneh yang tadi dia kenakan langsung lenyap tergantikan dengan kaos kuning dan celana pendek hitam. Dia mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Ini bukan rasa simpati. Ini tugas. Perintah lebih tepatnya."

Tanpa ada balasan sedikitpun, Ulquiorra langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah mendekati lemari bajunya. Saat dia sudah mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja putih yang tergantung rapi, dia melirik Haru yang masih melayang menatapnya. "Aku tahu kau harus mengawasiku, tapi apakah aku tak boleh punya privasi?" Ulquiorra menunjukkan kemejanya pada Haru.

Mengerti, Haru mengangguk kecil dan menghilang begitu saja entah kemana. Tak lama kemudian Ulquiorra melempar kemejanya diatas tempat tidur, lalu dia duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. Merenung.

.

.

"_Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Haru menatapnya dengan pandangan serius yang jarang dia perlihatkan. Sorot matanya tegas, senyum yang biasanya terpampang di wajahnya sekarang menghilang._

_Melihat Haru yang memasang ekspresi wajah seperti ini membuatnya berpikir dua kali. "Ya." jawabnya agak ragu._

_Haru menutup matanya sejenak, seakan-akan sedang mempersiapkan mental. "Memang akan terdengar aneh, Ulqui-_kun_." ujarnya. "Sebenarnya aku disini karena ada suatu tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Dan aku bukanlah hantu gentayangan yang arwahnya tidak tenang." Ulquiorra tidak berkata apapun, masih mendengarkan._

"_Kau tahu, _well_, aku sedang mengikuti semacam ujian masuk untuk menjadi malaikat seutuhnya. Percayalah, hal seperti itu ada. Kami diberikan manusia-manusia yang hatinya kesepian secara mendalam dan kami dipilih secara acak. Tugas kami adalah mengeluarkan manusia itu keluar dari kesepian dan kepedihan yang mendalam." jelasnya._

_Masih seperti tadi, Ulquiorra tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia hanya terdiam dan menatap Haru dengan wajah datar._

"_Ayolah, Ulqui-_san_, di diamkan begini rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman." sahutnya dengan wajah penuh harap._

"_Jadi aku adalah salah satu manusia yang kau bilang kesepian itu?"_

_Tersirat perasaan tidak enak dari Haru. "_Well_, kira-kira seperti itu."_

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau sudah menjadi malaikat seutuhnya?"_

"_Tentu saja aku akan menjadi salah satu makhluk yang mengurusi kedamaian dunia ini."_

"_Dan kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini?"_

"_Bisa saja aku kembali kalau aku mau, tapi... untuk apa?" Haru dengan wajah _innocent_nya menjawab._

"_Terima kasih, tapi kurasa aku bukan manusia yang kesepian." sangkalnya._

"_Jangan berbohong, Ulqui-_dono_!" Haru berusaha meyakinkan laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Ulquiorra baru saja akan membalas kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, tanda ada orang yang menelepon._

_Dia segera melihat pada layar teleponnya. Dari kakaknya. "Kurasa aku akan segera mendapatkan bentakan dari Grimm."_

.

.

Bagaikan video yang terputar sendiri dalam benaknya. Dia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, dimana Haru memberitahunya tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Hanya bisa pasrah. Saat kemari Haru mengatakan kalau dirinya kesepian, dia ingin sekali menyangkalnya dengan keras, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, dirinya memang selalu kesepian. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana dirinya itu sebenarnya. Itu juga sebabnya mengapa dia menjadi pendiam dan sukar berekspresi. Karena dia berpikir untuk apa dia mengekspresikannya kalau nanti orang juga tidak akan mengerti.

Seakan teringat dengan hal yang lebih penting, dia bangkit dan langsung mengambil kemeja dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?" tanya seorang pria berparas tampan dengan rambut biru nyentriknya pada seorang laki-laki di hadapannya dengan rambut yang tak kalah nyentriknya dengan dirinya.

"Tentu saja." jawab sang laki-laki berkacamata singkat sambil menyeruput kopinya sedikit.

"Aku tidak yakin." sangkalnya.

"Bertaruh $20, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Pria yang dipanggil Grimmjow itu hanya berdecih lalu memalingkan wajahnya melihat kearah bangunan-bangunan tinggi melalui kacanya yang besar dari kantornya.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar suara pintunya yang terbuka tanpa ketukan. Walaupun tidak melihat siapa yang datang, tapi mereka berdua sudah tahu. Tidak pernah ada yang seberani orang itu. Ya, orang itu.

"Selamat datang, Ulquiorra Cifer." Grimmjow segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeringai senang pada adiknya.

"$20, Grimm." Szayel mengingatkan.

"Diam, bodoh. Aku tidak menyetujui hal itu." Szayel hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali membaca koran dan menyeruput kopinya.

"Kalian menjadikanku sebagai barang taruhan?" terdengar suara monoton Ulquiorra yang bertanya pada kedua orang yang ada di depannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Szayel mangangguk kecil. "Kira-kira begitulah."

"Kau marah?" tanya Grimmjow dengan seringaian mengejek.

Ulquiorra menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, tapi lain kali kalian harus mengajakku."

Grimmjow tambah menyeringai dan Szayel hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabannya.

Ulquiorra berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebuah sofa tepat di seberang Szayel. "Jadi, apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Saat mendengar Ulquiorra menanyakan tentang bisnis, Szayel langsung menurunkan korannya lalu melipatnya dan menaruhnya di meja kaca di depan mereka. Grimmjow berjalan kearah meja kantornya lalu membuka salah satu lacinya. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas kecil, _voucher_ mungkin?

"Aku ingin kau membagikan ini." Grimmjow kembali menyeringai dan menyodorkannya lima lembar _voucher_.

Ulquiorra tidak berkata apapun, hanya menerima _voucher_ tersebut dan memperhatikannya. "Bagikan pada temanmu, itu promosi untuk _resort_ ini."

"Memangnya pengunjung berkurang?" tanyanya pada Grimmjow sambil terus melihat _voucher_ yang bergambarkan kolam renang lalu disampingnya ada seorang wanita yang tengah menikmati _spa_ lalu ada tulisan yang cukup besar di pojok kanan, discount 50%.

"Tidak, justru meningkat. Tapi aku tidak mau pengunjung berkurang." Grimmjow kembali menampakkan seringaiannya yang khas.

"Tapi aku harus membagikannya pada siapa?" Ulquiorra bertanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Temanmu, bodoh." Grimmjow menjawab dengan kesal.

Entah kenapa, tapi saat Grimmjow mengatakan kata 'teman', yang terpikirkan hanyalah gadis berambut senja yang dia ketahui bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Hanya ini saja? Kau meyuruhku kemari?"Ulquiorra mengangkat _voucher_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Tentu tidak." Grimmjow duduk di kursinya. "Kau lupa hari ini kita ada rapat dengan ayah lagi, bodoh." lanjutnya.

Ulquiorra sudah membayangkan berada di mobilnya menuju perjalanan pulang langsung buyar. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan rapat itu.

"Kau pasti lupa." ujar Szayel. "Tampaknya akhir-akhir ini kau tidak fokus. Apa ada masalah?" lanjutnya.

"Cih, kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu. Dia bisa ingat untuk datang kemari saja itu sudah bagus." cela Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap kakaknya lalu ke Szayel bergantian. "Tidak. Aku tidak ada masalah apapun."

"Sebenarnya aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kau mau ikut dalam bisnis seperti ini?" tanya Szayel menatap lurus pada Ulquiorra.

"Hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang." jawabnya.

"Oh, aku melihat kau punya banyak waktu luang." sindir Grimmjow.

Laki-laki yang memiliki dua garis hijau di kedua pipinya seperti air mata itu melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpampang jelas di sampingnya.

"Kurasa kita harus segera bersiap-siap karena setahuku setengah jam lagi kita akan rapat dengan ayah." saran Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

**Keesokan harinya**.

Pagi hari yang cerah tengah melanda kota Karakura. Seperti kemarin, Orihime dan Rangiku terlalu cepat datang ke sekolah. Entah mengapa, Orihime akhir-akhir ini rajin sekali. Rangiku yang sudah entah berapa kali menguap menarik sebuah kursi di depan Orihime dan memutarnya kebelakang sehingga dia berhadapan dengan Orihime.

"Kau melirik kearah jendela terus? Kau pasti ingin melihat laki-laki monoton itu." Rangiku menyeringai jahil.

Orihime menggeleng kecil. Tidak ada rona merah di wajahnya sama sekali, dan Rangiku menyadari bahwa bukan itu yang dipikirkan oleh Orihime.

"Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku." ujar Orihime pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Rangiku penasaran. Rasa kantuknya tadi dalam sekejap hilang, karena tidak pernah dia melihat Orihime sediam ini, dia tidak terseyum sama sekali sejak dia bangun tadi.

Orihime tampak terdiam sebentar, seperti bimbang mau menceritakannya atau tidak. "Sebenarnya aku... aku ini... sebenarnya..." Orihime bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau menyukai Ichigo?" tanya Rangiku tepat sasaran.

Orihime tampak kaget dengan perkataan Rangiku. Tapi pertanyaan itu hanya disambut dengan senyuman dan gelengan kecil. "Bukan."

"Jangan berbohong." Rangiku membenarkan posisi duduknya. Mereka berdua terdiam tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Baru saja keduanya ingin membuka pembicaraan, tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka dibuka perlahan. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua melirik kearah pintu kelas. Disana tampaklah sosok seorang laki-laki berkulit putih dengan wajahnya yang tidak ada ekspresi lain.

"Ah, Ulqui-_kun_." sapa Orihime.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti sudah datang." Ulquiorra berjalan mendekat dan menyerahkan lima lembar _voucher_. "Ini untukmu, ajaklah 4 temanmu lagi."

Dengan ragu Orihime menerimanya lalu melihat _voucher_ itu. "_Espada resort_? Itu kan _resort_ termewah disini." celetuk Rangiku kegirangan. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Hanya mendapatkannya saja." jawab Ulquiorra dengan suara monoton lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua menatap _voucher_ itu terus. _Discount 50% untuk semua sarana?_ Orihime dan Rangiku sambil bertatapan lalu melihat _voucher_ itu lagi. "Kita bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

~0.o.0~

"Tadaaaa~" Rangiku dan Orihime dengan girang menunjukkan _voucher_ yang ada di tangan mereka. Sedangkan Rukia dan Tatsuki hanya melihatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ayolah, tidak adakah reaksi yang lebih baik dari ini?" ujar Rangiku.

"Iya, apalagi mulai besok kita sudah libur sekolah." tambah Orihime.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut." ujar Tatsuki.

Mereka semua langsung melihat kearah Tatsuki. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mulai besok sudah akan pergi untuk berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat lagi." jawab Tatsuki dengan wajah antusias. Mereka semua hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sisa dua _voucher_ ini lagi?"

Tepat saat Rangiku menanyakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Ichigo dan Renji muncul bersamaan. "Hei kalian semua. Apa rencana kalian selama liburan?"

Mata Orihime membesar. "Ah, ide bagus! Ichigo-_kun_, Renji-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut bersama kami ke _resort_ besok?"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ajakan Orihime. Dia bisa mendengar bahwa dirinya sendiri dengan mulus meluncurkan kata-kata itu. Hening sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba Renji memecahkan kesunyian. "Baik, kami akan ikut." balasnya tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ya, sekian dulu cerita ini, maaf saya potong tidak pada tempat yang lebih bagus. Saya takutnya chapter 2 kepanjangan, jadi terpaksa saya potong. Semua pesan, kesan, kritik, saran, dan sebagainya akan saya terima kok melalui review. Help wanted :D**


End file.
